Like Magic
by jervaulx
Summary: Fifty shots. Love does not happen in an instant; it finds the right people, grows within them and slowly works its way inside their hearts... just like magic. /TsuchiMori/
1. Medusa

_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Medusa  
**_i. in which Tsuchiura realizes that for every guy, there's always a Medusa to capture his eyes._

His eyes searched the sea of black and white. In his mind he chanted, "blonde and blue eyes". He was in the school cafeteria, and, unavoidably, so was half the school's population, grabbing their lunch. Sasaki had proposed him a challenge, which he'd readily accepted before hearing it out.

In the midst of the crowd, Ryotaro thought he saw his target.

"Mori!"

Said girl turned and caught his hazel eyes, then smiled. He suddenly stood unmoved, frozen in place.

"_I swear, when she looked at me, I literally turned to stone."_

He snorted. _"What is she? Medusa?"_

"_See for yourself!"_

* * *

**.**

Author's Note  
_I actually got a total of 100 words! XD_  
_Just felt like writing and this idea struck me yestereve._  
_I must say, this has one weird title._

_Tell me what you think? ;)_

_footnote: I am actually thinking of making this a fifty one-shot collection. purely TsuchiMori._


	2. Temptation

**Temptation  
**_ii. in which Mori succumbs to temptation._

The iron bench was too small to accommodate his physique.

He was stretched slightly on his side, his spine forcedly pressed on the backrest of the bench. His legs dangled on the arm rest from knees to toes, head uncomfortably relaxed below the metallic curve on the other end. An arm was draped across his closed lids, concealing the intense gaze of his dark hazel eyes. With his defences down, he was the very epitome of an exhausted boy who had spent a great period of time doing work in school.

_Except that he wasn't a boy_, Manami mused. She saw him more as a man than a boy of seventeen.

Standing by his feet, she wondered why he was still here. Yes, he was asleep, but anyone within the school premises could have shaken him awake and informed him it was late. The siren signalling the end of the day had gone barely two hours ago.

She had thought she was the only person on the grounds after having dedicated hours of practicing a piece for a recitation. In her haste to reach the gates before five o'clock sharp, she almost stumbled in her tracks when she perceived a slackened bulk by the oval. She understood not how or why, but she knew the unknown figure was Tsuchiura Ryotaro before she even reached his side.

Looking up, she saw the sun slowly descending the horizon, the sky taking a shade of blue and orange. The air was growing chillier by the minute and if it wasn't for her blazer, she'd go purple from cold. It was that exact thought that shifted her focus from her surroundings to Ryotaro's habiliment.

He was in his soccer uniform!

And it successfully emphasized his masculinity to perfection. He must have fallen asleep after his own practice session. She suppressed a smile at the thought, biting her lower lip in the process. Really, who would have dreamed a schoolboy—man—can acquire such muscular body at a young age? Not she, Mori Manami, who has yet to explore the world and discover the mysteries of the opposite sex.

_You could solve one mystery this instant_, a straightforward part of her chimed.

A red tint grazed over her cheeks. She really should not be thinking about this right now. Her admiration for Ryotaro was her secret, although she remembered confessing it to Takato Mio. A mere slip of her tongue she vowed never to be repeated. Caught in the web of the Gen-Ed's contagious enthusiasm, the words had merely surfaced and left her lips before she caught herself. Strangely enough, she felt no mortification at her confession, but on the fact that she'd let them—Mio, Nao, Kahoko, and perhaps herself—believe that she had been stalking on him. Which is not exactly false. She only had to watch the activities on the field to know that he was on the soccer team.

_Although_, she allowed herself to admit, _hiding behind the bushes definitely defines the word "stalking"._

A gust of wind rushed past her, rocking her back from her recollection and to reality. Her gaze fell on the still slumbering lad and she sighed—a dreamy, unladylike sigh.

_I could fall in love with him._

Ryotaro shifted in his sleep and Manami took a step back, covering her lips with her hand. Had she spoken her thoughts out loud? But he drifted on, oblivious to the anxious lady standing before him. She released a deep exhalation of relief from the depth of her chest. That was a close call.

A quick glance at her watch showed that she'd stood mooning in her spot for two minutes. She made a move then, stepping closer to the lad. Manami fully intended to wake him up, and if matter comes to worst—or better, escort him home with the help of her family chauffer, when her cyan orbs met his lips and her intention dissipated like a flashing lightning. Sound and pleasing… and did they just twitch?

_You could solve one mystery this instant._

Drawn by him and her own curiosity, she found herself leaning over him, her unkempt blonde hair framing his cheeks and obscuring her view of his chiseled feature. Always, she had gazed at him from afar and had never got the courage to close the gap between them—and such a long distance it was. It was only through Hino Kahoko that she had the chance to stand beside him, not as a rival nor equal… just acquaintances.

_Perhaps I want love after all?_

And now that opportunity presented itself to her, albeit in pure coincidence, who was she to resist? It was temptation; it was sin… irresistible and tantalizing.

_Just one peck._

Her lips descended down his.

_Just one peck._

He met her halfway… or so it seemed to her.

_Click!_

* * *

**.**

"That would be one-hundred yen."

Ryotaro raised a brow at Amou Nami, journalist and photographer, at the extravagance of the prize.

"It was just a picture."

She shook her head, clucking her tongue with sympathy. "Not _just_ a picture. It's practically the photo of the year!"

He sent her a steady look, crossing his arms. "50 yen."

"One-hundreeeed!" She held his gaze, mimicking his movement. "Fifty for the picture… another fifty for my tight lip," she quickly added with a grin. "We wouldn't want Mori knowing you'd organized everything, neh?"

Ryotaro had the grace to blush and Nami took delight at the simple action. "Deal!" he grumbled beneath his breath. He reached for his wallet, slightly worn on the sides, and quickly handed her the cash.

"Why do you have to go to such trouble anyway?" she asked, pocketing her reward. In exchange, she slipped an envelope in his hands. Her eyes held a twinkle when she saw him extract its contents.

He quirked his lips, a satisfied smirk. "Future purposes."

It was a vague reply and he almost left her guessing after he exited the photo room.

_Almost._

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **chapter 2 of 50, complete. review! ;)

* * *

**.**


	3. Steal

**Steal**

_iii. In which Tsuchiura Ryotaro commits a crime._

From the thick glass of the music room door, the redhead violinist anxiously watched her blue-eyed accompanist scribbling something on a sheet of paper along the surface of the grand piano. With her head down and untied blonde hair falling on her face, Kahoko could hardly see anything beyond a flitting pale hand and a wooden pencil furiously scrawling from line to line.

Mori Manami had been in her current state on her current position when she found her a while ago—thin shoulders slouched in concentration, gentle features hidden by thick mass of flowing gold cascade, and swear words in several tongues escaping from her full lips. Astonished by this odd behaviour and rather concerned to what her tardiness had driven the once soft-spoken female, Kahoko approached the livid lass with a friendly air and lenient steps, an apology ready on the tip of her tongue.

Gifted with an impressive sound detection, Manami had heard her advance and, turning on her seat, growled—literally growled—at the intruder. Surprised by the feral sound and unrecognizing the woman before her, Kahoko had fled the practice room, bobbing words of apology as she shut the door.

Now, troubled by Manami's actions, she wondered what had triggered her vexation. She had confirmed that it was not her lateness that had caused it. Manami would have told her outright if she was displeased by her constant delay. The pianist she knew would never growl nor glare at her either (for a moment there, she entertained the idea that Manami had spent too much time with Tsukimori-kun to have perfected the "_eyes_"). Whatever reason she could think of, it hardly seemed to fit the puzzle of the blonde's conduct.

There was a muttered curse from within. Her worry escalated when she perceived the pianist slump on the closed lid of the piano, her thin shoulders trembling with her upper arms supporting her head. Kahoko made a move to twist the door knob but caught herself, fearing that her interception might result to another move swing. Instead, she leaned on the doorframe, keeping a close eye on Manami.

Concentrated was she on her friend's dejected figure that she failed to notice a man closing in.

"What brings you here, Hino-chan?"

Ignoring the shudder of excitement, seeming to caress her whole being, at the minty breath which stroked her neck, Kahoko released a high shriek as she met the green eyes of Kaji Aoi.

"Don't surprise me like that, Kaji-kun," she said plaintively, rubbing the goose bumps from her nape.

He flashed her a toothy grin. "I can't resist it when I can make you blush with my presence."

"I—I'm not blushing!" she replied indignantly, red heat coming up to her cheeks. Noticing her reaction made his eyes gleam as he looked down at her. "Anyway, what are you doing here? This is the practice room halls and . . . and you don't play an instrument."

"True," he conceded her point with a nod, then turned playful emerald orbs at her flushed façade. "But can't I listen to my idol play?" When her face took in a rosy hue, he poked her lightly on the forehead, laughing. "Just teasing, Hino-chan. Lord, aren't you pretty when you're flushed. But really, why are you staying outside the hall? There are plenty of available rooms around here."

Kahoko was slow to respond, hesitant. "Uhm... Err, Mori-san."

"Isn't she here yet? Do you want me to look for her?"

"No. It's not that." She caught her hand as he turned to leave, pointing at the crystal which showed the insides of music room seven. "How do I say this? Mori-san seems to have locked herself in that room."

His brows lifted incredulously, uncertain eyes riveting on the closed door. "Can't she get out? Doors are locked in—"

With unladylike strength, she pushed him towards the door, interrupting his tirade. "I think it's best that you see her for yourself."

As Aoi took in the sight of the accompanist morosely scrawling on a paper, left cheek resting on the cool top of the keys and her lower lip poking out sullenly, he was unable to prevent a deep chuckle of amusement that resounded from his chest. _Who could have broken this girl's heart?_ was the first of his thoughts.

Apparently, his companion didn't see the hilarity of her friend's condition for she pulled him away from the glass barrier to avoid Manami from catching sight of them—especially from Aoi's ill display of sympathy. Then, she nudged him hard on the ribcage with her elbow, sending him a glower of disapproval until all traces of laughter left his face.

"It is not funny, Kaji-kun," she demanded mightily, scowling at him.

"Err, yes, yes. Sorry, Hino-chan. I didn't consider your feelings and Mori-san's," he finished lamely.

She gave him a nod, disgruntled still by his inconsideration. Turning her gaze on Manami, her expression softened. "I wonder what's wrong with her," she mumbled. "She's not always like this, you know. Someone must have hurt her. Mori-san is as vulnerable as anyone else although she thinks otherwise."

Watching the play of emotions on her face, Aoi could not help but admire her more—for her determination to assist her friend and understanding Mori-san in a way the others couldn't. If their situation had been reversed, Aoi would have barged into the room and demanded what Manami's problem was. But it was highly unlikely for him to do just that, considering that he was brought up to follow the trail of a gentleman. Like lightning, an idea struck him. "Do you want me to ask her what the matter is?" he suggested benevolently, anything to bring back Kahoko's radiant smile.

"I don't know." She slanted him an undecided glance. "Have I told you she growled at me when I approached her?"

The sides of his lips twitched imperceptibly but he fought suppress the urge to grin, knowing that it might offend Kahoko. "Did she? I'm sure she meant no harm. Besides, cats have a soft spot towards me."

"Cats?" Kahoko fully turned befuddled, amber eyes on him. "What do cats have to do with Mori-san?"

Having completely forgotten how dense the redhead was, Aoi shook his head ruefully. "Just speaking my thoughts out loud, Hino-chan. May I come in now?"

"If you think so..." Although still doubtful over the outcome of his scheme, Kahoko stepped aside and allowed him entry. "But please don't hurt her more. If she doesn't want to talk about it..."

Aoi winked at her mischievously, easing half of her worry by the simple gesture. "Let me take care of everything." And with those words, he turned the knob, opened the door, and entered the depressed atmosphere of the chamber.

Standing on the doorway, Kahoko observed the proceedings inside via the cut-glass of the entrance. She noted that Aoi was now on his haunches, a hand on the piano lid as he spoke to Manami in his smooth and reassuring voice. Manami, on the other hand, seemed to relax under his charismatic looks, even smiling about something he said. Although she couldn't hear a thing said over the other side, Kahoko guessed that Aoi had reached on the heart of the matter for the pianist handed him the paper nonchalantly.

Filled with relief, and rather proud of Aoi's endeavour, Kahoko did not deem it necessary to survey his progress any longer. She leaned on the wall, awaiting for him to exit the room and narrate to her his successful results. She did not kill time long for the blond hardbody came out a minute or so later, wearing a fulfilled smirk on his face.

"What did she say?" she asked the moment he reached her side. "Did she tell you what happened? Has she told you why she's unhappy? Does it have something to do with me? What was she—"

Aoi held his palm up, cutting short her incessant harangue. "What do you want to know first?" he asked flippantly.

"Eto... What was she writing on the paper? I know she showed it to you; I saw it from here."

"I don't' know if it's the right time or thing to say but..." There was a suspicious shaking on Aoi's shoulder blades that Kahoko recognized as the beginnings of laughter. "Mori-san is writing a list she called _'100 Ways to Kill Tsuchiura Ryotaro'_."

"EH?!" Disbelieving, Kahoko speared a glance on the door then back at Aoi. "Are you quite sure? You don't have any problems with your eyesight, do you? Because it's inconceivable for Tsuchiura-kun to injure Mori-san in any way. I—I know him and I don't believe he'd hurt a girl intentionally, at least."

Wryly, Aoi shook his head at the woman's protest. "It's not a matter of inflicting pain, Hino-chan," he told her cryptically, emerald eyes shining in anticipation to her next question. "It's more complicated than that."

She was suddenly filled with horror as a sudden theory occurred to her. "H—He did not kill her family, did he?"

At that, he finally erupted to paroxysms of delight, clutching his aching ribs as he threw back his head. "You're so innocent, Hino-chan. I can't believe you even thought of that."

Carefully concealing her slight affront at his reaction, she asked distressingly, "Then what did Tsuchiura-kun do to her?"

"He probably stole something from her."

"Probably?" She frowned at his uncertainty. "She didn't tell you?"

"Not exactly. But you could see the answer in her eyes."

"What did he take from Mori-san? Maybe I can get it back from him."

He did not answer her immediately. Instead, he reached for her hand and held it as they marched out of the silent hallway. Kahoko seemed oblivious to his actions for she did not even protest nor demand where he was taking her. Even he did not know where he was going; he just could not resist Kahoko's ingenuous and artless temptation.

"Hino-chan, what he took from her isn't something anyone could retrieve _very_ _easily_."

"Why? Is it that difficult to reclaim? Could you please tell me what it is?

He glanced behind him and threw a mesmeric smirk. "Her heart."

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:** it would be amusing, would you not agree, if i had indeed listed Manami's _100 Ways to Kill Tsuchiura Ryotaro _in the story? review! ;)  
edited: 13|09|12

* * *

**.**


	4. Hush

**Hush**  
_iv. in which Mori Manami entrusts him with her utmost secret._

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

At the tentative voice, Tsuchiura Ryotaro looked up. A smile, unpretentious and striking, adorned his lips as he perceived the lady in her cream blazer and dark skirt, bound golden hair tied in a ponytail and undisguised cyan eyes, her resplendent grin curiously absent. He invited her to sit beside him on the wooden bench, scenery of Sakura leaves eloping with the gale before them.

"Yeah?"

"C—Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure."

" . . . I _think_ I like you."

He showed no surprise, his smile cracking into a grin. "May I tell you something?"

"Uhm . . . yes."

"I _believe_ I feel the same way."

And right there, beneath the sighing Sakura tree, their fingers found one another and intertwined as they, together, hand in hand, watched its pink blossoms shower them with the blessing of heaven, perfection.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** i do often find short stories lacking... especially those i write. anyhow, review! ;)

* * *

**.**


	5. Mark

**Mark  
**_v. Jealousy does something to a man._

Dear diary,

Men, as I found out today, are as fickle as women.

I was talking to Kaji-kun about Tsukimori-kun when Ryotaro entered the room and yanked me away. Suffice it to say, Kaji-kun was rather amused and dumbfounded at his approach (he told me so after school). Oh, and did I mention that he and I were in a secluded area? That must have provoked Ryotaro to his actions.

He did not only drag me from Kaji-kun, but across the general education department (I think I even saw Hino-san wave at me), up the hundreds steps of the staircases. Before I knew it, I was already standing on the rooftop, trapped in his arms propped on the wall beside me. And he looked furious, indeed.

And I was furious, too. Or at least tried to. The patent jealousy in his eyes was rather pleasing.

Ryotaro was clearly annoyed with me for being alone with Kaji-kun because he started talking about rules and conducts and yadda yadda, which I knew he made up for that... occasion.

And then he snarled and set his lips on my neck, just right above my collarbone. He did something very... uncomfortable. It was not a nice feeling!

He stepped back from me, satisfaction in his hazel eyes which have grown dark. I tried summoning my angry face but I think the heat of the day intensified that all I did was wipe the sweat from my forehead. Then he headed towards the door, his booming laughter trailing behind him, reaching through my heated cheeks.

See how fast his mood changes? Very fickle.

Anyway, I had just showered and noticed a bruised mark on my skin, the part where Ryotaro had kissed.

I think he just branded me.

I hope onii-san doesn't see it. I wouldn't want to see Ryotaro's head on a platter ;)

_**FIN**_


	6. Endowment

**Endowment**  
vi. In which Tsuchiura Ryotaro plays matchmaker . . . and fails.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro never exposed his weaknesses. He had never shed a single tear nor fallen on his knees. Never had he displayed vulnerability before an audience.

But his body wanted to do just that as he stared at the petite woman before him, red-faced and fuming. He would have laughed at the fire in those blazing cyan eyes had circumstances permitted it.

So they simply gazed at each other before she turned away, her back rigid, and marched away from the solitary room. When he was sure the door was securely shut, only then did he allow himself to sag on the floor.

Dang. The woman kneed him hard.

That ought to teach him not to undermine the fairer sex, especially one Mori Manami who seemed to relish his pain.

And what the deuce was wrong with suggesting that she should go out with Sasaki?

She should be thankful that he even spared a thought on her love life. Unless, of course, she liked someone else, a possibility he hadn't thought until this moment, which explained her fury over his suggestion.

That still did not enlighten the nature of her aggressive action, however.

And dang! His loin hurt like the scorching fires of hell, like the unbearable pain of a broken bone from a field accident. He'd be lucky enough to walk back to class at his current situation.

* * *

**.**

_Tsuchiura-kun is an idiot._

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Author's Note**: It feels so incomplete! Do tell me your opinion :3

* * *

**.**


	7. Eyes

**Eyes  
**_vii. In which Mori Manami gets caught doing the unspeakable._

Fuyuumi Shouko frowned as she assessed her surroundings.

There was nothing out of ordinary among the trees and shrubberies within where she was resting. No shadows lurked nor miniscule creatures crawled about. Yet why could she not shake off the feeling that someone was close by?

Her qualm was answered when she heard a rustling on the bush to her left. Gifted with sharp hearing sense, she caught the sound of a giggle before it was abruptly quietened down to a sigh. Curiously compelling her to rise and check the unknown, she found herself staring down at a familiar blonde hair and slender stature, kneeling on the ground with her head concealed by the greenery about her.

The music student was recognizable enough that Shouko, in wonder and mild amusement, revealed the person's identity by exclaiming,

"M—Mori-senpai!"

With a mortified gasp at having been caught, Mori Manami fell on her bottom rather ungracefully as she drew back from her hiding place. Wincing with a muttered _ouch_ she looked up and met the timid freshman's magenta eyes. "Fuyuumi-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly. She shifted back to her previous position, keeping herself hidden by the copious bush.

"I was re—resting on that tree over there when I heard something suspi—suspicious so I came over to check what it is. I did not ex—expect to see you here, senpai," Shouko replied, observing her senpai's action with interest.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," the older woman said, bowing her head apologetically. "I did not disturb you, did I? I'm truly sorry."

She shook her head. "It's all right. I did not pl—plan to stay long anyway. Uh, I don't mean to be r—rude, senpai, but why are you hiding behind that bush?"

"Hiding? Who said I was hiding?" Manami let out a nervous chuckle, her cyan eyes furtively sliding to her right.

Noticing this surreptitious feat, Shouko glanced beyond the shrub, her gaze landing on the oval and the activity therein. A soccer ball was passed from one player to the other, the players themselves moving flawlessly in rhythm with the ball. It was not until Sasaki Junnosuke, whom she was introduced to by Kaho-senpai, kicked it to a certain green head that she understood what fascinated the tawny-haired sophomore so that resulted her to sneak about.

Regarding the female pianist with a giggling undertone, Shouko asked, "Are you stalking Tsuchiura-senpai?"

Manami's face all but coloured to a thousand shades of red, cheeks overheating like a volcano threatening to explode. Instead of denying it, as she had expected, her senpai merely raised her pointing finger and in a conspiratorial whisper, said, "I'm not stalking, Fuyuumi-chan. I'm investigating."

_**FIN**_


	8. Knowing (You)

**Knowing (You)**  
_viii. Talk about twisting words. And no, she was definitely not stalking._

She stayed rooted under the willow tree, gazing at him from afar. He was in that same position every time she arrives to check on him—lying on the grass with his arms spread wide, his eyes on the sky. Even from where she stood, she could tell—see—he was sad.

_Always_.

Why was he always sad? Even though she had heard him laugh once, it was still present. So, has it always been _her _then? Can no one ever replace _her _in his heart?

That very thought always cause a hard pang on her chest, so hard that it left her breathless. It was that painful.

_Didn't he realized she was always here? _

Waiting for him to notice her, at least once, if that would be enough. But it did not turn out that way. He remained and got stuck in the past.

Oh, how she badly wished—hoped—that he would notice her the way he notice _her_.

That he could hear the sound of her fluttering heartbeat.

That he would be able to understand her feelings for him.

That he would realize that someone else is much more worthy of his love.

That he would get over _her _already.

But who was she to expect and instruct him with his life? She was just a plain nobody, desperate—if that's the right word—to have a man's heart.

Avoiding him was her only solution of preventing herself from confessing her despairing feelings for him. Yet why . . . why could she not stay away? Why did she always seek his presence but remain in this shaded corner?

"Mori?"

And thus, she found him sitting up, staring at her with curious eyes.

* * *

**.**

He patted the space beside him for her to sit on after addressing her. She looked hesitant at first but joined him after a minute of consideration.

They sat there in silence. He could have asked why was she was hiding a while ago, under the tree, but dismissed the thought and just enjoyed the silence.

He had never liked nor enjoyed silence—until now.

There was always that memory of pain and lost in the atmosphere whenever he was alone. The image of _him _and_ her _together was enough to sadden him and even hurt him . . . sometimes.

It was really difficult to move on, especially since he was always devoted to _her_. He had felt true love for _her _. . .

Until that was when he had lost to _him_.

But somehow, he'd came to his senses. _His life just can't end that way_, he had told himself. Love is just a mere feeling yet a strong one, which can bring and result to both pain and happiness. But he knew too well that it was not the only thing in the world.

And she was not his destiny. Never was and never will.

He glanced at the woman beside him and saw that she was all flushed from—embarrassment, maybe?

As far as he could remember, she was the only one who had talked to him about various topic, not related to his _lost—_that's what he calls it. She was good in doing those—molding topics with her own words, he had soon discovered. He had been thankful to her of course, since she's unlike _someone _there, who had not done anything but pest him around. But it had lasted for a mere two weeks before Manami deliberately avoided him.

No communication, then, occurred to both of them after. He went on with his own life; she with hers. They had not met as well, but he did caught a glimpse of her once when he was on his way to the canteen.

And now, be it fate or coincidence, both of them were here, sitting side by side in silence. He can't clearly understand what he was feeling right now. He was basking in this warm yet strangely awkward silence but his mind seem to be drifting off.

What was this heavy feeling in his chest? He had been carrying this burden since the day she looked away from him when he waved at her across the hallways.

Before he could answer his unanswered question, she asked him a question that might have taken him aback.

"You _still _love _her_, don't you?"

* * *

**.**

She didn't mean to ask that; it just slipped her tongue, really. She suddenly had the sudden urge to run away now, but her body failed to cooperate. _Great_, she thought, _just great_.

Ryotaro glanced at her, saw her averted eyes and sighed. He turned back on his inspection of the darkening heavens. "I did."

"_Did_? Past tense?" she asked, slowly looking at him with stricken eyes.

He turned back at her, chuckling on her expression. "Yes. Past tense, Mori. A broken heart patches up easily when your love is not reciprocated in the first place."

Manami wrinkled her nose, remarking, "It takes months to heal a broken heart . . . doesn't it?"

"Contrary to belief, time does not heal it. Company does."

"But you're hardly with anyone during school days!" she exclaimed, clamping her mouth with her hands when she realized the implication of her words. "I mean, I just see you around the campus, so well, I kind of, well, know you wander alone."

"How sure are you with me being alone? You don't see me in class so you don't know if I'm really with someone."

"You always are with your teammates during breaks before . . ." She flushed at this, seeing his lazy eyes watching her. "Before the, uhm, you know, and you've fallen really quiet this past few weeks. Sasaki-kun has been commenting on it."

"Huh."

The soft sound drew a frown from her, unsure how to interpret his ambiguous reply. "That sound just now . . . It's quite rude."

He merely raised a brow, tilting his weight on his right and resting his right elbow on his knees. With his cheek on his fist, he stared at her with an unreadable expression on his hazel eyes. She fought the urge to cover her reddening cheeks, her palms perspiring from his searing gaze. Watching her inner struggle, a corner of his lip tilted to a smirk.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're practically stalking me."

Her jaw dropped at his offhanded statement, blue eyes growing wide. Her reaction prompted his whole lips to arch up, his pearly white teeth showing. It was a genuine grin! She stared at his face, admiring this novelty which was Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Realizing that she was apparently ogling, she tried collecting her tattered dignity, stating sweetly, "If truth were known, Tsuchiura-kun, you don't know me at all."

"Fortunately, Mori, like you, I also did my own—let's say—observation and research." Before she could form a coherent reply, her adequate brain having malfunction and defunct from his rejoinder, he had already rose from his sitting position and was retreating behind her. He paused in his tracks, looked back on his shoulders and called out, "So I guess I'll see you around?"

All she could do was nod dumbly at him as he sauntered off with a soft chuckle.

_Had she just agreed on something?_


	9. Snow

**Snow  
**_ix. in which Mori Manami gets the perfect Christmas present._

"Time flies so fast."

With too much excitement for Christmas, Manami Mori hurriedly ran down the stairs, missed a step and stumbled. She was grateful she clinched unto the staircase and did not entirely fall headfirst, or else she may have been the laughingstock of the neighbourhood carrying the red mark of clumsiness. Her face reddened at the thought.

_How can I be so clumsy?_ The first image which came to her mind was of Hino Kahoko—she must have been contaminated by her. Nevertheless, she straightened, watched her step the whole time and opened the front door with a dazzling smile. It's Christmas after all.

Strolling by the alley, Manami looked up at the dark grey sky and felt the cold breeze cascading her golden blonde hair, sending shivers down her spine. Noticing white substances dropping from the heavens above, she held her palm up, felt the first drop there, then slowly, it was followed by another and another and another.

A smile curled up her lips. With the environment like this—snow falling everywhere much to the children's delights—she can't help thinking how paradisiacal the essence of Christmas is.

She resumed walking, casually watching children play with snowballs and peering at selected stores. It was good to be out for a while, she thought, since it made her mind set off to its winter wonderland. For the past few days, she had been cooped at home, wrapping gifts for her friends and acquaintances alike. And just yesterday, she encountered said friends near the school gate by accident and took the opportunity to deliver their Christmas gift.

They were thankful and delighted especially Amou-san, who confessed that she had not received anything _yet, _earning a cry of incredulity from the male party—most likely from Hihara-senpai.

Amou-san's look darkened suddenly and she had threatened senpai by saying, "Once we get back, senpai, I'm going to humiliate you in front of the school." She was bluffing of course, but Hihara-senpai took it seriously. He ran away from the group; Amou-san mock chasing after him.

Watching their silly act, they could not help but laugh. They swore they heard their senpai's cry for help, earning more laughter from them. Their laughter dispensed when the two went back from their _escapade_, panting obstreperously, falling down on their knees. Yunoki-senpai had assisted his best friend; Manami with Amou-san.

It had been an abnormal and humorous afternoon with them. Abnormal because that day was far from normal—besides the fact that Tsukimori-kun was there and had thank her and Shimizu-kun widely awake; humorous because of the chase.

Anyhow, it did not last long. They all parted ways after a few talk and just like that, they bid their goodbyes. Sadness had sketched her features, not because they had separated ways, but because Tsuchiura-kun, the person she really expected, had not come.

She had patted a hand on the side pocket of her sweater saying, "I guess I would give it to him some other time."

It was getting cold every minute, Manami would rub her hand from time to time to prevent herself from getting frostbitten, but it was futile. It was bad enough that she had not brought any gloves. The only way she could save herself from freezing to death was to find a warm place . . . fast.

Turning to her left, her sensitive ears perceived something. Something fun played and skilled. It was music played by the hands of a master; fast but with so much emotion.

_Happiness._

The coldness abandoned her whole being and only the warmth of the music grew into her. She desperately needed and wanted to know who it was. Her feet sped from walking briskly to a short run, moving from store to store. The sound was getting louder and louder.

She slowly ran to the end of the alley and heard it clearer now. She ran a bit more and recognized the piece being played. It was _Liszt's La Campanella _drawing to an end. By this time, unresolved questions invaded her thoughts.

_Who is playing? Why is the piano technique so familiar? Why do I get the feeling that I know who's playing? Do I really know the pianist?_

When she arrived at her destination, she stopped by the door. Above her was the name of the shop, _Minami Instrument's Shop_. Hesitant at first, Manami heaved a sigh before reaching for the doorknob and letting herself in. By then, the piece had changed.

* * *

**.**

As he looked up at the sky, a frown creased his forehead. It's gonna snow any minute from now, and he hated the thought of snow. It reminded him of someone conceited, vicious, aloof, unworthy, sarcastic, and the insult goes on and on.

Entering _Minami Instrument's Shop_, the bell chiming overhead, Tsuchiura greeted the shop's owner with a straightforward face. Venturing further, the warm feel of the place was a welcoming sensation.

"Ah, Ryo-kun." Minami greeted, postponing from wiping a tape. "It's good of you to visit the shop again."

"Yeah," he said, looking over his favourite piano . . . to another antique piano? "Minami-san, why are there two pianos here?"

The older man in his mid-forties glanced at the subject of the younger lad's gaze. "Oh, that. Some guy delivered it here yesterday. He said it's a gift from someone I know, but I guess his name slipped off my mind. Will you mind playing it?"

The lad shook his head. "Thanks, but I prefer the old one."

Minami smiled at him, thinking how much his little pianist has changed. He watched the latter stand by the fireplace, keeping his body warm.

"Your concours friends came here the other day, looking for you," he remarked, capturing the lad's attention.

"Did they tell you their reason for coming?" He was more curious than ever. What could they possibly want from him this time?

Minami scratched his forehead. "They did not. They were in hurry actually but—" he looked up—"I did heard that Amou kid saying something like, 'someone was looking for him' and 'another great pianist.'"

"Eh?" _Another great pianist? Who could that be?_

He watched as Minami stood up from his stool and got his scarf and sweater. He took a look at his watch.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. It's already snowing outside," he mumbled then turning to Tsuchiura, he asked, "Would you mind staying and keep watch of the shop for a while? My daughter is coming."

Tsuchiura nodded in understanding. He heard the door open, then close again. Silence filled the air.

Slowly, he walked to his piano. From the looks of it, it was far better and antique than the newly-arrived one. He tried playing the latter with one key, then another, until it became one melody. He never stopped there as he closed his eyes, too caught up with the music. Unconsciously, he started playing _Liszt's La Campanella._

After finishing the piece, he played _Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos in D_, but it did not go too well. It needed its counterpart. He was about to end the piece when heaven knows how it came to be, he heard the second piano. It was played by light, delicate but rather stiff hands. The other pianist must have been exposed to the cold outside.

Despite all that, they made a soft and airy and accomplished music together.

As the piece drew to an end, he felt sorry about it. They were a perfect pair, in music that is. But even so, he could feel his curiosity growing bit by bit.

Finally, the piece ended magically.

Tsuchiura was first to open his eyes, his mind taken by surprise. He did not expect it to be someone he knew. Moreover, someone he's acquainted with.

"Mori? How did you get here?"

Mori quickly stood up, shocked herself. "Tsuchiura-kun!" she said, bowing down before him. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

"Oi, Mori, please raise your head. There's no need to apologize. Tch." He went over to her seat and held her arm, prompting her to lift her head.

Mori's heart palpitated at his touch. He dragged her to sit by the fireplace and managed to drape a blanket over her shoulders.

"That will keep you warm," he said, sitting beside her.

Just sitting approximately close to him made her flustered. How could this help? If Amou-san was to witness this, she would be squealing, or worse, taking pictures of them and posting it in the school paper while she, Manami Mori would die from all their jeers and hoots.

She shook her hand. That could not happened, she thought. Besides, Amou-san's not here.

"Earth to Mori. Are you still there?" Tsuchiura asked, waving his hand in front her face.

She was well-aware of her surroundings by now. "You were saying, Tsuchiura-kun?"

He sighed. He needed to be gentle right now as to not scare the lady. "I was just wondering how you got here."

The lass let out a chuckle. A very seductive chuckle in his lad's point of view. "Oh, that's easy," she said and moved on to her story—from the almost stumbling incident in her home to the point where she heard a mysterious sound thereby leading her to search for its source.

Tsuchiura was unable to grasp some of her words for he was too busy watching her lips as they smiled, too intent upon listening to her laugh and giggle. He watched a pair of cyan eyes while they gazed into his own.

_Since when did I get attracted to this woman?_

For all he knows, he liked Hino far better than anyone else. So, _when_, _why_ and _how_ did he get _attracted_ to the woman? Was it all some brotherly-love for Hino?

He heard her shriek suddenly, jerking him back to reality. "Is there something wrong, Mori?"

"It's almost my curfew. My mom's going to kill me if I get home late," she informed him, shrugging the blanket off her shoulders and handing it over to him.

"Let me walk you home. It's getting chillier and darker outside," he offered, taking her hands when she stood.

Mori declined, shaking her head. "I'll manage. Don't worry." She was as strong-willed as Hino . . . and stubborn as well.

It was then than he noticed her hands. _Pale white_. "No gloves?" he said with mock condescension, crossing his arms superfluously.

She abruptly hid her hands in her pockets, her face flushing guiltily. "No gloves, but our house is just a street away, so I'll survive." He recognized the lie immediately but did not say a word, just stared at her provokingly.

"I cannot let a woman like you stay out alone."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt Tsuchiura-kun, so please . . ." She gave him her puppy eyes, blinking a couple of times. She never used this technique on anyone so she was not sure if it would work.

The power of eyes, he thought beseechingly, uncrossing his arms with a sigh. "All right, you win this time." Oh, how he hates stubborn woman. Tugging his gloves off, he handed it to her, which she gladly accepted. "But at least let me walk you out of the alley as a small price for my muff."

She slowly nodded, biting her lips in the process. He was not remorseful over the set-up, not at all; quite the contrary.

He walked up at the entrance door and was about to open it when he felt a tug on the hem of his coat. Looking back, he found the blonde sophomore fetch something from her side pocket.

Lying on her palm was a box wrapped in green with polka dots in it. A ribbon was tied to add some details.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuchiura-kun. I hope you'll like it," she said, taking his hand and placing it there. "I could have given that to you if you were with the others yesterday, but then . . ." she trailed off then shrugged casually.

_She must be the 'another great pianist' Amou-san was talking about, _he recalled, remembering Minami's words.

"Err, yeah, thank you, Mori."

"Y-You're welcome."

Embarrassed all of a sudden, she walked past him through the door, his gloves secured in her hands, her scarf loose around her neck. It was at that moment she felt strong arms haul her small waist, turning her body about. She found herself facing the man of her dreams close-up.

"Merry Christmas, _Manami_."

Tsuchiura leaned forward, closer than she'd ever imagined, and pecked a two-second kiss on the side of lips. Flabbergasted and surprised, she drew back and to her utter mortification, fell front first as she attempted to run away from the intimate scene after three steps.

"That's going to hurt. Are you all right down there, Mori?" He was concerned and worried, yes, but she could practically hear the merriment from his tone. She frowned yet her face was feeling numb from the frigid temperature.

The feel of his warm physique around her for the second time as he lifted her from the ground was happily received!


	10. Santa

warning: minor kissing scenes

_Merry Christmas!_  
_- jervaulx_

**Santa**  
_x. In which Tsuchiura Ryoutaro asks for Manami this Christmas._

One after another they slowly arose, myriad of colours painting the night sky with shimmering glitters. Hues from red to purple danced around the heavens, rising and falling as they came and went. With every explosion, joyous, resounding laughter were heard; excited squeals resilient from the children watching this impeccable scenery. Even the stars were twinkling brightly in this glorious night, enhancing the majestic landscape brought forth by Christmas Eve.

Atop a mcmansion's roof, two figures watched the fireworks make their way through the night. Her head resting on his shoulder, she slowly closed her eyes, the sight before her dissipating to darkness.

"Feeling sleepy already?" she heard him ask, his husky chuckle sending shivers all the way down her spine. She released a heartfelt sigh; she loved it when he does that.

Opening her eyes, she found herself engulfed by his amber orbs. A serene smile grazed her lips as she twined her fingers with his. "No. I'm merely enjoying your warmth." She felt him shift then, the arm around her wrapping more snugly on her body, not one space nor hole separating them.

"Better?"

"Much," she whispered to his ears and then giggling when he pinched her waist. "What's the matter, Ryou-kun?" She laughed merrily, giving a quick peck on his neck.

"You shouldn't be teasing me like that," he said in a low tone, a dust of pink highlighting his cheeks beneath the glowing moon.

Seeing this, Manami couldn't help but grin. "Aw, is my poor darling blushing? Here, let me kiss it away."

Before she could close the gap between them, Ryoutaro already had her pinned in place, his lips meeting hers so softly and chaste that it left her breathless when he broke away.

"Is my poor darling blushing?" he mimicked jauntily, his teeth white in contrast to midnight. Holding her eyes, he dropped a kiss on her little nose and then to the side of her lips before nibbling her earlobe. "This is why," he breathed, "This is why I told you not to tease me like that."

Smirking, Manami leaned back to meet his eyes. With her free hand, she ran her fingers through his mass of green hair, soft and silky beneath her palm. "That was my way of saying 'Merry Christmas'."

Raising a brow, he said, "You couldn't just say it out loud?"

"Well, they say 'Actions speak louder than words'. Wouldn't that be better?" she replied, shrugging casually. Ryoutaro would have believed she had this planned had it not for the embarrassed redness of her face and dilating blue eyes.

Suppressing the urge to smile, he distracted himself by tucking some strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're adorable, Manami." Left with no reply, she turned her face away and he was suddenly overcome with paroxysms of laughter, his chest rumbling with each deep sound. "Don't hide your face. You're making me want to kiss you again."

She hesitantly glanced at him, to the goofy grin that seemed firmly attached to his lips on this occasion. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"No, you're not." One side of his lip tilted up. "It's never about your teasing, never about basically anything you do. It's simply you."

"What do you mean?"

With no pronouncement whatsoever, an impulsive move, he inclined his head downward and touched her soft, pliable lips. He parted his lips beneath hers, moving slightly as not to surprise her, feeling the innocence of their shared kiss coursing amongst them.

The second she pulled away, he unconsciously reached for her, pressing her close to his palpitating heart. The calm, leisure Ryoutaro ever since gone the day he declared Manami his.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, neither speaking nor stirring, simply savouring the euphoric sensation of their embrace. Gradually, his grip around her softened as they began breathing in measures.

Manami looked up at him and saw his attention was riveted on the still festive skies, his eyes concerted far far away. Thinking that Ryoutaro needed some time alone, she made a move to rise from her seat. When she did, however, she realized that his arms were circling her waist, keeping her captive, the possessive brute, so she was unable to drift away.

"Do you believe in Santa?"

"Eh?"

He stared down at her and repeated the question. "Do you believe in Santa?"

She merely shook her head, wondering what's going on inside his head and where this was leading to.

"Me, too," he admitted with smiling eyes, which seemed to twinkle as they watched her. "But if he were real and if he could grant us whatever we want for Christmas, I'd definitely wish for you."


	11. Godsend

/warning: minor kissing scene. again/

**Godsend  
**_xi. Ayumi Tsuchiura_

Seated beside the mahogany door leading to one of the finest rooms in the mansion, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was resting his back to the wall, locks of his green hair concealing his usually vibrant amber eyes, which were currently shining with patent anxiousness. He had been in that exact position ever since the midwife made him leave the room. At first, he had defiantly stood his ground, declaring that his wife needed him and almost pleading asked to let him remain by her side. Although touched by the pianist's declaration, the midwife still wanted him gone.

A short dispute broke out, which ended immediately as it began when Manami released a pained moan from the bed. One quelling glare from the midwife and Manami's patient smile, reassuring that she would be all right, managed to sway him to exit the room, protesting on his way out.

"_I'll be waiting by the door,"_ he had called out before the said door was slammed in front of his face, the image of Manami's distressed features planted in his mind.

And wait he did for the last twelve hours, ignoring his discomfort and stiffening muscles, keeping himself still whenever his wife's muffled sobs escaped the room. It calmed him to know that the midwife was with her, softly crooning to her like a mother and encouraging both of them that it will pass soon.

And while he waited he considered calling anyone of his friends, share the wonderful news of his fatherhood to them. But knowing how ridiculous that would be, however, made him laugh in amusement. Manami would perhaps be happy to see Nami around but he knew she'd merely lecture about being a father and hand him her 'reports'. The same goes for his best friend, Junnosuke, who'd be more than delighted to harass him on his current station. The thought made him smile and his thoughts shifted to Kazuki, his lime-head senpai, who would possibly announce his kouhai's start of parenthood at the first indication, saving Ryoutaro from the trouble of informing everyone.

But he immediately dropped the thought of notifying their families and friends when he heard a loud cry from Manami, strained and more forceful than before.

"_Breathe, Tsuchiura-san. Don't panic."_

"_It… hurts, Mayuki-san. I… I think it's coming."_

"_Trust me, dear. I'm here so don't worry. I'm going to need your help here now. Just push as far you can, understand?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

Ryoutaro fought the compulsion to rip the door off upon hearing the moans and cries resonating from behind the door. Drawing his feet up, he propped his elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_I'm so useless_, he thought wearily, drawing a hand down to rub his face as his worry escalated. Just simply sitting there doing nothing but pray for his wife and child's safety when he could help with the midwife.

_Useless_.

_How could his father stand doing this thrice?_

When all his sanity evaporated, the composure and patience within him snapping into two, he heard it: an infant's shrill wail echoing past the walls of the closed room, reaching his disbelieving ears. The sound was pleasantly stronger than the disoriented thrashing of his heart.

Ryoutaro did not remember rising from his seat. Neither did he recall coming inside the room and kneeling on the floor beside Manami. All he knew was that, at that moment, he was lovingly gazing down at her tired yet peaceful appearance, clasping her limp hand in his as he let the apprehension and trepidation of the past hours slip from him.

"Manami."

She slowly opened her heavy eyes, her sight rather unfocused when they meet his own. "R… Ryoutaro-kun?"

Hearing the exhausted undertone of her gentle voice, he leaned down and dropped a long kiss on her forehead. "You did well," he said, his breath tickling her skin. "I won't let you go through this again."

"Oh yes, you will." Manami chuckled then flinching visibly as pain shot from her front. The pain swiftly dissipated and she sent an affectionate smile on her concerned husband. "Quit worrying, Ryou. It doesn't hurt as much when I went in labour. Just please don't make me laugh yet."

"Affirmative," he complied in a grave expression that strangely made her want to laugh.

The baby's cry interrupted the moment. Ryoutaro's façade was suddenly of wonder as he turned his head towards the sound. Mayuki was cradling the child in her arms, the infant wrapped in a clean, blue blanket that he had personally selected in the inventory.

"She's a very healthy baby, Tsuchiura-san," she complimented, looking down at the child as if it were her own. "I think she'll take after her father."

Ryoutaro reddened at the comment, suddenly embarrassed. Getting used to fatherhood might take awhile, he thought. His eyes were immediately fastened on the cerulean cotton, completely at lost of words. The soft hand of his wife weakly squeezing his rough ones reminded him of the present. Clearing his throat, he managed to ask, "M-May I see him?" in a tone that was unfamiliar to his ears.

"Yes, of course." Mayuki was ready to hand him the baby when she paused, and then smiled as she looked at the entwined hands of the couple. "I'd advice you to let go of her for the time being, Tsuchiura-sama. It can be a bit dangerous." She winked.

Chuckling humourlessly, Ryoutaro reluctantly released Manami's hand. Mayuki nodded and, as his arms enveloped around his child, her wails quietened to a contented sigh.

A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, constricting the breath within him. The baby was small and red, his eyes – blue like his mother's, he hoped – were closed serenely. Her lips were puckered, her nose tiny and crunched almost in a grimace. Her head, he noticed, has a suggestion of green hair on it.

Ryoutaro traced a finger on her skull, his expression etched in stupefaction. He slowly rose and sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Manami to see their child. She gazed at the small face, raised a hand and caressed the infant's soft cheek.

"My first baby," she murmured as a trail of tear streamed down her cheek.

"He's my baby, too."

Mayuki cleared her throat. "Tsuchiura-sama, she's a girl."

"Eh?!"

Manami smirked at the pure surprise on his face. "I told you we're having a girl. It's part of our intuition."

"A girl," Ryoutaro said, marvelling. He glanced at Manami then back to the baby's upturned face. "She's going to look like her mother when she grows up. Beautiful and smart and very talented."

"You're going to spoil her, Ryou-kun."

He grinned devilishly at that. "Me? Never?" His smile, however, dropped a fraction when he saw the exhaustion taking its toll on Manami, made evident from her deep breathing and her difficulty in keeping her eyes open. "I think we sho—"

"What should we name her?"

"I… I haven't thought of that," Ryoutaro admitted embarrassingly. What he had in mind was a boy that he had not thought of the probability of having a girl. He watched his daughter pucker her lips and coo in that bubbly voice of hers which reminded him of a flute's melody. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Manami snuggled deeply on the covers and sighed pleasurably, closing her eyes in satisfaction as the comfy warm of the bedspread and the heat of Ryoutaro embraced her wearied frame. "I think I like the name Ayumi," she said tiredly, releasing a yawn.

"Ayumi." It felt like honey in his tongue.

"Ayumi Tsuchiura." It was perfect.

* * *

**.**

After Ryoutaro handed Ayumi back to Mayuki for the night, he went back to Manami's bedside, his footfall silent and padded by the apricot carpet.

Standing over his sleeping beauty, he watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest, listened the deep yet soothing snores, and admired the gentleness of her features despite the enervation she had gone through. He took note the way her curled fingers twitched and her brows pucker as, he had no doubt, the frequent pain plummeted through her.

Guiltily, he sighed, running a hand through his fringes as he had constantly done before. He put her through this excruciating. He entirely blamed himself, admitting that he had been selfish to have brought this on herself. But he was smart enough to recognize the futility of the situation. This was an unavoidable circumstance that he had not only gone through.

His father had lived through this on his conscience. And so will he.

He glanced at Manami's serene face to her dry yet somehow appetizing, pink mouth. His eyes immediately darkened as he remembered the sweet taste of her lips, gentle and soft beneath his like the woman she is. Gazing at her now just made him want to savour her, feel her… eat her.

But he can't have her now. Not yet anyway. Not when she was looking so _innocent_ and _exquisite_ and… He threw his principles aside.

Succumbing to temptation, he knelt down so he came face-to-face with her; just the right angle. Wetting his lips, he pressed them against hers, keeping a leisured pace until he felt her sluggish, timid response. Only then did he draw his tongue out and lick her lips, dampening them with his moisture and bringing colour back to her cheeks.

"You should be asleep by now," Manami muttered when he left her lips, lazily opening a hazy, blue eye to gaze at him beneath dark lashes.

"I can't seem to keep away from you, Mana."

". . . Do you ever?"

He guffawed approvingly, propping his forearm on the coverlet. He stared deeply into her cyan eyes, just contemplating and gazing at this beauty before him and wondering why he was so blessed.


	12. Xylophone

**Xylophone  
**_xii. In which Ryoutaro Tsuchiura plays daddy._

She stared back at him, innocent and imploring with large blue eyes that never failed to captivate him. He was lying on his stomach, his elbows propped on the rough floor under him. Resting a cheek on his palm, Ryoutaro merely gazed at the child as she sucked on her pacifier. Seconds passed and she quickly lost interest on the person before her.

"Hey, chibi, you look so much like your mother."

Ayumi did not even acknowledge him, pounding her fist on the neat, apricot carpet, giggling childishly.

"You even have her smile, you tiny, little thing."

No response, as he had expected. He sighed in defeat.

Why did Manami have to leave early in the morning? Where were the people of the house when he needed them? And more importantly, what did he know about being a father and taking care of his daughter? He was often away during the day that he spent so little time in the house, frequently busy with work. He was an excellent husband, he knew, but he had yet to learn how to be a father. Even his knowledge about rearing a child were only limited to kissing their foreheads and making funny faces.

He sat up and reached for the baby, a mite little girl no older than two, and carried her to his chest, bouncing her playfully. "Now what should I do with you? Your mum has left us alone and I'm supposed to be teaching you the piano, although how you could possibly remember today's lessons is beyond me. What shall we do today, eh?" He looked down at her and found her grinning toothlessly at him.

Seeing her like that made his chest ache. At that moment, he realized how much time he had wasted on his work that he'd completely missed every smile, every giggle, and every laugh of his precious daughter. Was this why Manami suggested that he have a day off? No sooner did the question cross his mind when he chuckled aloud, already knowing the answer.

_Of course. _Manami was always worried that Ayumi would not know his father since he's almost never home. She probably even orchestrated the whole scenario – the servants being away on today on his off – just so he would have his hands full with his daughter.

"Say, Ayumi, Mama's a devious woman, yes?" He guffawed, his chest rumbling with deep laughter. "But she's an amazing woman, you know. Although," his voice softened in a conspiratorial tone, "Mama never be better than Papa with the piano. Don't tell her I said that, okay?"

Ayumi giggled as though he understood her words, but that may be because he had been gently jostling her.

"Speaking of piano, I better start teaching you the basics. Mama's going to screech at my ears if I laze around any longer. Someone should take pity on Papa, you know." He carefully set her down on the rug, wiping the drool off her cheeks and placing the back to her mouth. Having tidied up Ayumi, he reached for the mini keyboard behind him. Manami had specifically instructed him to use it as their daughter's sample piano, her _first_ piano if he heard correctly.

Resuming his previous position, Ryoutaro lay beside her and pressed certain keys as he recited, "This one's _Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti_. They're called the _So-Fa syllables_... Hear that?" He played it once more while Ayumi curiously stared at his fleeting fingers. "Each keys make different sound. Further left, they sound deeper and lower but as we move to the right, its pitch gets higher and lighter. You got that, Ayumi?"

But his daughter was busily sucking on her pacifier, her attention diverted elsewhere.

Ryoutaro released a sigh of frustration. He suddenly wondered if this was how Kanazawa-sensei felt when his student ignored him in the past. It was disheartening and wearying.

He slid the piano in front of her, gaining her notice as he had planned. "Do you want to play, Ayumi?" he asked quietly, pressing on MI repeatedly so she might understand him.

Ayumi looked at him then back at the piano and raised her chubby, clenched fist. The proud grin, which widely graced his lips at his daughter's action, lost a bit of its light when she hit the keys with juvenile delight, striking them heavily. Moments passed and she ceased, disinclined to play anymore.

"What's the matter? Don't you like the piano?"

She made a gurgling sound – he took that as a no – and crawled three baby steps away from him. As she settled down, her red skirt billowing around her, she began drumming her knuckles and making muffled sounds on the floor.

As he watched his daughter amuse herself, realization smacked him on the face. He rose from his seat and walked over to the bedside table, opening one of the drawers and extracting a light, thick book out of it.

Sitting back beside Ayumi, he opened the book and presented it to her. It was an old xylophone set he had received when he was younger especially made for kids. It contained the xylophone and mallets on the lower page, the notes of nursery rhymes on the upper page. Although it may look ancient, even worn on the sides from having packed away for a long time, it was still in good condition.

Ayumi paused on what she was doing as her father came to her. He smiled at the intrigued look on her eyes.

"I think you'd like this one," he said, handing one of the mallets to Ayumi, clasping her hand around it with a force stronger than a man. "Quite a strong child, are you? You might take from me after all." Ryoutaro grinned then stopped short when she gave him a blank stare. Coughing awkward, he raised his mallet. "Well, then, this is how you play it. You just strike on the keys like this" – the tip of the wooden stick landed on one key – "and it chimes like a bell. Here, Papa will help you." Holding Ayumi's tiny knuckle fastened around the mallet with a hand, he guided it downwards and made it strike a tune.

A giggle escaped her lips, pleased and enchanted by the sound she just created. She continued playing the xylophone in utmost merriment, cooing and tutting the whole time. Meanwhile, Ryoutaro was vigilantly observing her, taking notice of her every action, moving faster than lightning whenever she threatened to raise the mallet to her lips.

Being a father may be exhausting and worrying, he admitted, but seeing his daughter smile and listening to her squeals of glee seemed to ease the negativity away.

An emotion akin to contentment washed over him. _He finally felt like a father_.

"Ryou-kun, why are you on the floor?"

His eyes popped open the second he heard the familiar voice of Manami. She had just entered the room, arrayed in a frilly summer dress that enhanced the colour of her eyes. He could not seem to look away, the effect of her attire stunning him to silence.

"Ayumi?"

Their daughter turned at the sound of her name, the mallets still on her hands. At the sight, Manami's brows puckered and she turned to Ryoutaro with an inquisitive look behind her cyan orbs. He gulped down his building edginess as he recognized that expression.

"Are those… sticks?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Err, yes…?"

"But she was supposed to be familiarizing herself with the piano. You better tell me what she's been playing, _Ryoutaro_."

Manami addressing him full always heralded bad news. "I swear I had nothing to do with it, Manami."

"Uh-huh." She crossed her arms, sounding terribly unconvinced. "And how and where did she take it from?"

Ryoutaro cleared his throat uneasily. How did everything turn out like this? "The xylophone was lying around the corner. She found it there and picked it up. I'm just being, err, accommodating towards Ayumi."

The frown left Manami's face, her features softening to a radiant smile. Standing before him, she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're bad when it comes lying," she whispered before coming over to Ayumi and carrying her in her arms. "How is my little darling? I'm sorry if Mama was away for the whole day. Did you enjoy your time with Papa?"

Ayumi opened her mouth and let out a coo, which they interpreted as a _yes_ that made Ryoutaro's chest swelled with pride. Rising, he came to stand beside them and he ruffled the mass of green hair on his daughter's head, careful not to undo the bright red bobble, which held a sixth note design.

"Of course she'd say yes," Manami was saying affectionately, seeing the fatherly display. "You were spoiling her and… hmm, or was that you being indolent again?"

He inclined his head and rubbed his nose against her. "I told you, I was being accommodating."

"Heh. Whatever you say," she complied with a playful hint, picking up a slow pace as she cradled the child. "What have been Papa and Ayumi doing? What were they doing?" Ayumi laughed and squealed, flapping her arms around her. "My little girl seems very happy today. I wonder who caused that?" She pretended to think about it, glancing surreptitiously at Ryoutaro, who reddened in discomfiture and looked away. Sniggering, she leaned her back on him and his arms naturally slid around her waist.

And just then Ayumi said her first word. "Papa!"


	13. Sports

**Sports  
**_xiii. In which Mori Manami tries her hand at basketball_

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was leaning by the doorframe of Seiso's gymnasium, arms crossed in his chest as his eyes followed the lithe movements of Mori Manami. She was unsuccessfully attempting to shoot the ball that it was almost laughable to watch. But Mori being Mori, watching her graceful play was like listening to a sweet melody—dribble, dribble, shoot and miss.

He had accidentally come across her poor attempts of basketball while on his way to the gates. After stopping by the oval to pay his respects to the soccer captain, he had gone to retrieve his bag in the changing rooms when he heard the unmistakable dribble of a ball. As far as he knew, the members of the basketball club had already gone home, so who could be using the courts at this late hour?

Perhaps it was curiosity that drove him to see who it was, but somehow Ryoutaro found himself heading towards the gym. It was then that he noticed the rhythmic pattern of the player's game. This was a beginner's play, that much he knew.

Rounding the corner, Ryoutaro was more mystified than surprised when he recognized Mori's stature. What was she doing here? Why was she alone, in school, this late?

_More importantly, why is she playing basketball right after her cast was removed?_

He could have called out to her. He could have lectured her for a full hour about taking care of her fingers. He could have made her aware of his presence.

He wondered why he didn't.

Maybe it was the determination exuded from her stance. Maybe it was the thought that he would see a new side of Hino's accompanist.

Or maybe it was her refreshing look, which had him thinking that she was a fine lady.

She had discarded both her cream blazer and crimson kerchief on the side bench, leaving her only in her white top, sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her usually unbounded flaxen hair was tied in a ponytail above her head, swinging from side to side whenever she shifted.

_She's going to be a dangerous woman when she reaches her maturity_, he thought wonderingly.

A loud bang immediately snapped him out of his recollection. Standing before the hoop, Mori was muttering beneath her breath with her hands on her knees.

"Let me shoot just once and then I'll go home," he heard her say before grabbing the basketball on her feet and straightening up.

At her words, Ryoutaro's ears perked up and he glanced at his wristwatch; it read five-thirty. The school gates would be closing soon yet Mori showed no sign of returning home.

He sighed wearily. It was time to make a move.

With light feet, Ryoutaro approached her from her behind while every fibre of her concentration was centred upon that single ring. A look of intensity flashed in her cyan eyes as she prepared to raise her arms. In that exact moment, Ryoutaro surprised her by placing his hands around her waist, effortlessly hauling her up in the air.

"Shoot."

He sensed her trembling in his arms and he quickly raised his head just in time to see her ears redden. "Tsu—Tsuchiura-kun!"

Grunting, he muttered, "Shoot the ball, Mori."

Completely aware of his warmth, she shyly bobbed her head and lifted the ball in her hand. Somehow, the ring felt closer than before; almost in her reach. Putting enough pressure on the beige sphere, Manami released it.

It went straight to the hoop.

A ticklish bubble rose in her chest before it erupted to a loud laughter. No wonder the boys liked playing basketball so much. She felt like she had just won a piano competition.

She twisted back at Tsuchiura the second he put her down and bestowed him a radiant grin.

"Thank you so much, Tsuchiura-kun!"

A pink hue spread across his cheeks before he turned his head away. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

_Who am I kidding? She has always been a dangerous woman._


	14. Rumours

**Rumours**  
_xiv. There's a huge difference between hearsays and reality._

"Ne, have you heard?"

"Is it true? Is it true?"

"I just heard about it recently! I can't believe it's for real."

"Oi, why him? I'm so much better than that regular student."

"But it's just a rumour, right? There's no way they're going out. I don't want that."

"Isn't she known as the "third year goddess"? Damn it. He's so lucky to have someone like her."

"Who would go out with him? He's scary and mean. Are you sure you heard his name right?"

"I heard she confessed first. Don't you find it strange? I mean, she's really pretty, you know."

"They've been together for the whole year in the concours. What would you expect?"

"Uhm, guys."

"Wait up, who exactly is going out with who?!"

"U—U—Uhm, Tsuchiura-kun's behind you."

"Tsuchiura and Mori Manami!"

* * *

**.**

The sun was barely visible from the heavens that afternoon, obscured by the accumulation of clouds growing in the sky. A light zephyr went past and he shivered as the cold sank into his skin.

Looking up, he found himself gazing at grey nimbus, which had been clear this morning. It seemed like it was going to rain soon, he observed contemplating. Just then, another gust of wind passed through, ruffling his hair in all direction.

He better tell her not to come anymore, he thought as he reached for his phone. Before he could do so, darkness blinded him while warmth enveloped his face. A smirk slowly worked its way up his lips as the sweet scent of jasmine clung around him.

"Who am I?" he heard her whisper in his ears.

He pretended to think about it for a moment. Is this Hino by any chance?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Wrong!" She tightened her fingers around him, pressing more of her weight against his back. "You're close, but still not there. Take another guess."

"Secretive and determined. This is Am—Damn, that really hurts!" he exclaimed in a good-natured tone as he felt her bury her elbow painfully on his shoulder blades. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

She scoffed, although he could clearly picture her out grinning down at him. "Of course not, but Tsuchiura-kun's provoking me right now. You're wrong once again, by the way. I'll give you this last chance: who am I?"

"I can't place your voice anywhere, mysterious lady. Enlighten me?" he rasped _sotte voce_, leaning his head on her chest. Strange, but he could almost hear her heart pounding right in his ears.

_Why is your heart beating so fast? _

"Well," she stated wonderingly, pausing for a second to gather her thoughts. "Well, I seem to be regarded as a goddess among the juniors. Odd, isn't it? I don't even know when they began calling me that."

"It's because you're beautiful and extraordinary… Out of our reach, out of my league."

_Why is your heart beating so fast?_

He knew she was flustered now, but she merely chuckled at his words. "Why, thank you. I believe you just complimented me."

"Don't I always?" He grinned up at her, a hand grasping the bench on both his side. "But there are so many beautiful woman in this school so I don't know who are yet. Another clue?"

"You're incorrigible, Tsuchiura-kun. All right, since I'm feeling charitable today, here's another clue. I was said to have confessed to you sometime ago."

_Bathump. Bathump. _

"Really? Then they must heard it wrong because I seem to recall a regular student confessing to a music student a week ago," he taunted teasingly, knowing how she _treasured_ that moment.

"Sh—Shut up, Tsuchiura-kun. I'm n—not thinking about that."

_Why is your heart beating so fast?_

He threw back his head and laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm somehow developing the image of my mysterious girl now. Are there any more hints?"

She finally released her wrap on his eyes and looped her arms around his neck. And then in his ears, she softly crooned, "I'm your rumoured girlfriend."

Hearing the disappointed tone in her voice made him smile. Slowly, he spun to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinching her playfully on the side. "Aren't we officially dating, Manami?"

Her cyan eyes widened in disbelief, cheeks pink as she rested her forehead against his. "Don't say it out loud, Ryou-kun."


End file.
